One Night in Amsterdam
by Raspberries-Vanilla
Summary: When Amelia F. Jones get swept up on a date with one very handsome Dutchmen, how ever will the night go on?


Author here, for the record; I have no claim to the ownership of anything mentioned in this fic. I make no profit of which big corporations or laywers and government could claim. And with that out of the way, here is a smutty fic prompt off the meme where I originally posted this. Brought it here, because, this place needs more love.

* * *

><p>Amelia F. Jones was thrown for a bit of a loop at how she even got herself a date this evening, all she knew is that he came up to her and bowed a bit for talking to her, and asking her if she would accompany him for a night on the town. Normally, he only says a few words, accented and rough, but she loved hearing him speak and quickly she replied with a resounding yes. Then he actually kissed her hand, whispering to her that he'd pick her up in the Lobby the conference was being held in, around seven in the evening.<p>

Four hours later, Amelia was standing in the lobby, dressed in a very tight, black, a-line dress with a pair of silver heels and matching clutch. Her hair was styled in one of her favorite period styles, a 50's lounge singer with a tight up do and curls framing her face. It wasn't long before she found him standing in front of her and extending an arm to escort her.

"_Zo lief, Amelia... shall we_?"

The broadly tall and distinguished Dutchmen asked, as Amelia felt herself being led outside and into a taxi, with him giving directions to one of the most expensive restaurants. With an eyebrow raised, she couldn't wait to see where the rest of the night was going to take her, with Lars. And she was not disappointed, a delicious meal consisting of steak and seafood with a raspberry cheesecake and a vintage bottle of wine (1939). From there Lars whisked Amelia to a very old building, walking down an alley to a solid looking door and was introduced into an old style nightclub.

"_I had heard that you enjoyed a certain style of dancing, but I couldn't find any. Will this make do?"_

Lars asked Amelia, who was taken by how very noir it looked but was playing modern music and decorated with black light and paint. This led to close contact dancing and laughing, feeling his hands roaming down her side to rest on her hips. Almost guiding her to move as one with him, or at least till she spun to face him and decided to take control of the dancing.

"_Shall we call it a night, or how about one more round of adventure?_"

Lars asked her, his accent unraveling her idea of dancing till the night ended, with her eagerly moving to kiss the corner of his lips; responding in a correct manner. From that point on, Lars had quickly moved to usher them outside and to find a taxi while Amelia just held on to his hand tightly and let herself followed the heady madness. She wanted the date to end on a very high note indeed. What felt like an hour, only took twenty minutes to find a taxi and reach his apartment in the city. (Mentally giving herself a note, to check out Amsterdam later on)

* * *

><p>Without speaking, she removed her shoes and laid her purse on the sofa, watching him undress his shirt and jacket, carelessly throwing them over the sofa, leaving his shoes and socks by the door. Using her finger to beckon him, make him follow her, she swayed her hips and made it into the bedroom where, she felt the door close and him standing behind her.<p>

"_I think... I am going to enjoy this_," he said completely in Dutch, although she understood him as if he spoke English.

Amelia could feel herself getting a bit hotter as his hands roamed along her body, the fingertips trailing her legs to the back of her neck to undo the zipper. A naughty though flew into her head and she bent her body, wiggling against him sinfully, knowing that he was sporting something much better than before as he let the dress drop from her body. Tilting her head, she watched him rub against her behind and bit back a moan.

It was at that point, that she raised herself up on to the bed and smiled, bringing her lips closer to neck, trailing kisses until she reached his lips and took control, the speed of her movement. Amelia knew that Lars was enjoying it, the hard on he was sporting was proof, and the sounds he made, as her hand made it down to undo his pants, unbuckling and pulling them off. She was not expecting him as a commando man, but after she felt him fight for control and pressed her into the bed, switching the domination. The sound of the moan she released, made Lars's cock twitch horrible and rut against the lacy fabric of her panties. And as soon as she spread her legs slightly on the bed, he removed them faster than anything else that evening.

Pushing herself up further on the bed, allowed her to wrap the arms around his neck and passionately make out with him, while his hands were exploring the upper part of her body. Tweaking, tugging, pulling, pinching, and rolling the sensitive little nubs of her flushed chest, knowing that the sounds Amelia made were vibrating against his lips. And that the very large and thick member of his body and was pressing and rubbing, on a soft and warm heat. It was there that she pulled away and whispered to him, giving him permission.

Amelia kissed the man quickly, and withdrew to catch a breath, as she felt him move inside, stretching her out and filling her completely and quickly. It was a change, and with each thrust and each movement, and as much as he enjoyed it, she enjoyed it more. Dragging her nails along his back, trailing his spine, she felt him move quicker, as with one quick thrust, she felt the head press against her clit, in four quick movements, bringing her to orgasm. And a purr of satisfaction fell from her lips, while he grunted and growled such things in her ear, that she knew he was getting close.

"_Fuck me, we have all night to take it slow... fuck me_"

Amelia said firmly in Dutch, with all the seductiveness she could muster in her body, as she felt him press her much deeper in the bed. Bringing her hands above her head, he kept her there and allowed for him to lower his mouth to suckle quickly each nipple before giving himself to his release, pressing deep inside her, and growled, peppering kisses along the top of her chest. His spiky blonde hair was now lounging around his face, she knew that her hair was mussed and was partially hovering the pillow. The scent of sex was filling the room, and she felt him twitch once or twice, and thanked the creator that male nations had a short refractory period.

* * *

><p>"<em>Round two?"<em>

"_Of course, Amelia, of course_"

Amelia asked Lars, who could only give her a wicked smile and leaned in for a kiss


End file.
